Midnight Kisses
by xChloex
Summary: Lily is escaping from a life she doesn't want to lead with help from a man she's only met in her dreams. But what price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her? AU, LJ COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Chapter 1**

The courtroom was completely silent except for the for ruffle of paper. The kingdom, Beuxbatons, had gathered there court to discuss whom Princess Petunia of the land was to marry. At the far end of the hall were two large thrones, sat upon the smaller one was Queen Nerissa. She was an old woman yet her face did not show it, she had bright, blue eyes that youth shone out of and long, blonde hair that was tied neatly in a bun at the back of her head. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were glistened with tears threatening to fall.

On her left was her husband, King Septimus, he had grey hair that cascaded down his back, a long beard that touched his chest and dark, brown eyes, that one could easily become lost in. Unlike his wife, who was deeply upset by the matter they were discussing, he showed no emotion whatsoever, not even a flicker on his face.

Outside the courtroom, was a young woman, around the age of fifteen to be exact, looking through the gap in the door that stood ajar. She was listening intensely to everything that happened and her sparkling emerald eyes watching everything possible. She twirled her glistening red, soft curls around her finger nervously as she waited for the verdict.

The meeting had been going on for about an hour, the girl, who's name was Princess Lily Evans, was becoming restless, her older sister, Petunia, who's fate they were discussing, had asked Lily to spy on the meeting. Finally her father arose from his seat, he cleared his throat then boomed across the hall, "We have today been discussing who my eldest daughter, Princess Petunia Evans, will marry. After discussing all of those who have proposed, my wife and I have decided she will marry Prince Vernon Dursley of Durmstrang. Arrangements will be released as soon as possible. Thank you, you are dismissed"

A lot of noise could be heard from inside the court, Lily then realised that she was not supposed to be there and if caught severe punishments awaited her. She began to run along the corridors of the palace in which she lived. The royal palace of Beuxbatons was on top of a hill and looked down onto the kingdom, it was several stories high and had many courtyards and gardens.

Lily finally came to a door that led outside, she ran through it and felt relief run through her, for now not only could she not be caught but she was only a few minutes away form her and her sisters' living quarters. Having ran for ten minutes, she decided to have a rest, she walked over to the wall and looked across the land.

Beuxbatons was the only kingdom, beside Durmstrang, that Phaedra had seen, but she did know there was another across the oceans and forests. It was known as Hogwarts, and no outsider knew how to get there. People of Hogwarts were known as 'messengers of the night' and were Beuxbatons and Durmstrangs' enemies for they were supposed to be practitioners of witchcraft. However, Phaedra did not think that this meant they were a threat, and even though she had never saw Hogwarts, she assumed that it was more beautiful that Beuxbatons, where the fields were as grey as a brewing storm and the flowers frowned. She hated the place, it held too many memories of her father abusing her and her sister. She wished she could take the secret passage out and escape but she had never has the courage.

Realising that Petunia was still waiting for her to deliver any news, Lily darted out of the courtyard, through various passageways until she finally reached her sister's room. She pushed the door open slowly as she stepped into the room, the minute Petunia's eyes saw her, she jumped out of her seat and hurried over.

"Well what did they say?"

Lily pushed passed her and sat on the bed, Petunia sat next to her and looked at her expectantly, "Petunia they decided that you'll marry Prince Vernon Dursley of Durmstrang"

Petunia froze in her seat, she would have married anyone but him, he was ugly and mean and loathed anything a woman had to say. She finally broke into tears, Lily hugged her older sister, stroking Petunia's straight, blonde hair. She lifted her sisters head up and looked into her dark, brown eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help"

Her sister didn't answer but instead buried her head into Lily's shoulder. Lily sat there listening to her sister's sobs as she thought about when she could finally sleep and be able to see him and speak to him again, when she would finally feel his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

Lily walked along the familiar passage outside to the old courtyard where the ancient fountain stood. She could feel her robes rustle against the grass and the moonlight shone upon her. She stood by the fountain and ran her hand through the ice-cold water as she studied the familiar surroundings that she visited every night.

"Where is he?" she said in barely a whisper to herself, it was then that she felt another presence beside her. She turned her head to see him, draped ,as always, in midnight black robes.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting" he whispered gently into her ear as he stroked her red hair, Lily smiled under his touch.

"I have waited all day, a few minutes would not have mattered", she replied, it was true, she wish she could be with him when she was awake but he had told her that for now he could only visit her in her dreams.

"You seem tense, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I will tell you if you tell me who you are", she teased whilst turning around to face him but as she did so he turned away so his face was from his view.

He chuckled slightly, "I have told you before, I cannot yet tell you who I am…I will…but not yet Lily, it is not safe".

Her heart fell slightly as she touched his shoulder, at first he stiffened under her touch but soon relaxed, "Then please, let me see you". He touched her hand that still lay on his shoulder and turned back to face the fountain.

"I risk too much showing you who I am, your kingdom is not a safe place for me. If I was caught then punishments await us both. Beuxbatons is against me, well at least all those with ranking. I am sorry Lily, but you'll have to wait".

Lily sighed then intertwined their fingers, there was a long silence, not an awkward one but a silence that shows people are reflecting on their thoughts. Lily could hear him breathing deeply, when she asked a question that had been burning on her mind, "Are you an outsider?" she asked.

Instead of replying he asked another question, "Lily, what do you know about Hogwarts?"

She was startled by the question but replied anyway, "Not much, but I do know that the people are known as 'Messengers of the night', and it is said they are practitioners of witchcraft. I bet it is beautiful in Hogwarts"

"It is" he muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

"What?" she asked at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing" he answered shaking his head, "I was just curious, Lily, do you think witchcraft is evil?"

Again she was startled by his choice in question and replied quite light-heartedly, "Yes and no, it depends on how it is used, but it is neutral, neither good nor bad". He smiled at her answer and although she could not see it, she could feel it.

"Lily, I must go now. I wish I could stay longer but it is urgent that I go…I'm sorry". She saw his black robes sway in the wind as he turned to leave, he began to take a few steps forward but she grabbed his arm. He reached down and grabbed her hand.

As he kissed it she felt electricity run through her veins at the touch of his lips, he lingered with her for a few more seconds before disappearing into the night. She looked up to the moon and sighed, for a year she had been meeting him in her dreams and still she did not know who he was. She wanted to dwell on it more but she was dragged out of her slumber into the day ahead.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise form Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

Lily stood in her small courtyard over looking the Kingdom, she had come here more than ever, now that her sister was to be wed. The palace had been swept with grief once the confirmation of the wedding had been set, her mother stayed locked in her living quarters, not even leaving for meals. Petunia had, at first, protested and refused to go through with it but like 'he' had said, King Septimus was all for tradition and had beaten Petunia into doing what she was told. Lily was able to get lost in her thoughts here, she felt safe. She thought about how her sixteenth birthday was approaching and she'd be presented before the land as a women, a women who was able to marry.

This scared her, she did not want to be married to a stranger yet she knew the same fate as Petunia awaited her if she refused. She sighed, wishing she had someone she could relive her worries to, she thought about 'him' but he had not visited her for over a week. She felt uneasy at the thought of never seeing him again, and never knowing who he was, and never feeling that alive as she was around him. At this she closed her eyes and wished that he was there at that moment, stroking her hair.

It felt like the world had stopped, her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the midnight black robes and she knew it was him. He had never visited her during the day, maybe he was going to tell her who he was, she held her breath waiting for him to speak.

"Lily, there is news, some that might interest you. Go to the courts and you will see", he rapidly spoke as if waiting to be caught. She turned her head to ask him more but he was gone.

&--

Lily ran up the stone steps into the palace entrance hall, she was facing the corridor that led to the courts. She headed down it, hoping she was not late and would still be able to hear the news. When she finally reached the door, she pushed it open to make it a slight gap and she peered in.

Everyone was still assembling themselves in their seats, her father could be seen coming out of the side door that led to this office. As all the barons and lords caught sight of him they began to quieten down, he cleared his throat and seated himself upon the high throne. All eyes were upon him, and all ears turned towards him, including Lily's.

"As you know I have called this meeting for big news has come to me. Hogwarts, our enemy, has a new king! This could cause us a problem, he will have new skills, new ideas. It also does not help that he will be younger and healthier"

Lily gasped, could this mean war on the kingdom? She began to dwell on her thoughts when she noticed the court had been silent for a while when finally, the warrant of Tarceny spoke up.

"How old is he your highness?"

King Septimus took a deep breath and answered as if, after this, there would be no hope, "Sixteen". There were calls of protest and outrage.

"But how does an man so young become King?" asked a large, beefy man near Lily.

"He was the only heir to the throne after the old king died". It was then apparent by the shocked faces that nobody knew of the old kings death. After the shock had worn off, a young knight in the corner of the court piped up, "How did he die?"

Lily looked at her father, the look on his face showed exactly how old he really was as he replied casually, "Old age".

Many of the Lords and Barons had looks of disgrace on their face, in Hermia, for a man of ranking the only way to die was with honour, in battle or sacrifice. Lily thought this stupid, wouldn't you want to die with your family around you knowing you'd live a full life?

She could hear whispers coming from inside the court, near the door. She leaned closer to the door, trying to hear what was being said, but she lost her balance and fell right through the door into the court! Everybody turned to look at her, she could see the anger rising in her father's face. What would he do to her? Without thinking she got up and ran, she ran down the corridor into the entrance hall and down the stone steps. She looked around, she didn't know where to go. It began to rain, she had no choice but to go back into the castle for whatever punishment lay ahead.

&--

Again, Lily stood in the same place by the fountain, she had hoped that tonight he would come. She needed him, once her father had found her, he had beaten her and made her promise not to tell anyone what she had heard. As she recalled the events of the evening in her mind a single tear rolled down her cheek.

It was then that she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from the back. As usual whenever he came close she felt weak at the knees and her heart began to beat rapidly. However this time her heart was beating even faster and tingles electrified her body. He had never come this close before, what had changed? She closed her eyes and let herself melt in him. He then whispered gently into ear, "What did he do to you?"

How did he know she had been caught? Was he watching? She had to know.

"How-" she began but he lifted a finger to her lips. Instead of speaking anymore they stayed silent, wrapped in each other's arms. Minutes later the strong arms were gonw and Lily was left alone.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Chapter 12**

It was late in the evening and everything was silent as Lily stood on her balcony, deep in her thoughts. The icy wind pricked her face and Goosebumps covered her arms. She had forgot to bring her cloak but she didn't feel in like going back in to retrieve it. She was sixteen now, she had turned it that very day. She had been presented to the kingdom as a woman earlier that morning followed by a grand ball which she had escaped from early.

She had only seen her mother once that day when she made an appearance at the ball to wish her 'Happy Birthday' then she had gone back to her quarters. Whilst her mother had been there, she had slipped a note into Lily's hands, she had not yet read it. So now that she was alone she decided to go get it from it's place on the bed. She lifted it up and unfolded it carefully.

_**Lily,**_

_**Your father is already making marriage plans for you, none that I'll know you'll like. I have already lost one daughter to marriage, I don't want you to have the same fate. If you can escape, do try, please! I will help you, I know what it's like to go into a marriage without love, yes, your father is respectable but I do not love him. Please try find a means to get out, remember I'm always here for you.**_

_**Your mother,**_

_**Queen Nerissa**_

Lily looked at the note wide-eyed , was her mother being serious? She wish she could escape, she could get out the kingdom walls but then where would he go? Water surrounded them, how was she to travel over it? These questions rattled in her brain as she lay on her bed and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

She walked towards their usual meeting place wondering how long she would have to wait for him this time. To her surprise he was already there, looking into his reflection in the water. He had obviously felt her presence for when she walked behind him he turned around, his head was still hidden from view and she wondered how long it would be until she finally saw him.

"You're early," she said, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"I couldn't wait to see you. Happy 16th birthday" he replied and pulled out a small box. She smiled as she took it, she opened the box to find a gold necklace with white diamonds throughout it and a black flower dangling off it.

She gasped, "It's gorgeous, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life"

"I have," he said, looking at her as she began to blush furiously, he chuckled slightly as she did this, "Here let me put it on you"

He took the necklace out of Lily's hands, brushing his against hers, sending tingles down their backs. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and tied it at the back. She touched the flower and smiled, this was by far her favourite present that day but she could think of a better one.

"Please, let me see your face, I promise I will not tell anybody who you are," she pleaded, she heard him sigh the lift a finger to stroke her face. She closed her eyes to concentrate on his touch. When he pulled his finger away she opened her eyes to see no man with a hood but a young man around sixteen or seventeen years old with messy black hair that stuck up at back and that flopped down onto his dark, hazel eyes that reflected the moonlight.

Lily lifted her hand to move his hair out of his eyes but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her closet, wrapping an arm around her waist. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, he smiled at her and she melted. They both leaned closer to each other, their lips inches apart. They were breathing heavily, and closed their eyes ready to do something that had been longing to do for over a year. They were about to close the gap when Lily felt herself being pulled out of the depths of sleep to wake.

She grabbed onto his hand, not wanting to leave him but he became a blur as she bolted up in her bed. Her maid was sitting on her bed and got up once she knew Lily was awake. Lily was shaking with excitement, they had been so close, she lifted her hand to feel the bare skin where the necklace had been, to find her fingers wrapping round a black flower. She smiled, how it happened, she did not know, but she was glad it did then she got out of bed waiting for the time she'd be able to go to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed! I love you all! Okay now go review this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for ages, sometimes I just can't be bothered typing it up, lol! Well, here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

Lily was walking along the dark corridor towards her living quarters. She was fiddling with the necklace around her neck. It had been a long day, not only for they were making the last minute preparations for Petunia's wedding that was due to take place the next day, but many knights, warrants and lords had been asking for her hand in marriage all day. She refused them all, how could she marry a stranger especially since she loved another. Her father had not seemed angry at her decisions but she knew if she did not choose, he would.

She was walking past the cards room when she heard two voiced, one of which sounded like her father's, "I am glad she refused all those proposals, now she has a better choice."

"But what if she refuses?" replied the other voice.

"She will not, I will leave her no choice" Lily knew what he meant by this.

"It is set then, Lily will marry Prince Dudley of Durmstrang"

Tears gathered in her eyes, he was Prince Vernon's brother, he was fairly good-looking but he was violent and about ten years older than her. She ran back to her room where she let the tear fall.

* * *

When Lily walked in to the small courtyard, it surprised her that he didn't have his hood up but now that she had already seen him it wasn't necessary. She walked up beside him and he smiled at her, she smiled back weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her face to look at him.

"I just overheard my father talking. I have to marry Prince Dudley of Durmstrang, I have no choice, it doesn't matter what I think" again tears prickled the corners of her eyes, he embraced her in his arms and they stayed there for a couple of minutes until she mumbled, "I don't want to marry him, I wish I could escape".

He stood back from her and grabbed her shoulders, "You would run away?" she nodded, "If you want I have the ability to help you. I'll ask a question you asked me before, you asked if I was an outsider, I am and I can bring you with me if you want"

Her face lit up, "You'd do that but how?"

"If I can sort it out, I'll leave you a sign, meet me when the tower strikes eight, and bring only your necessities."

"Where am I to meet you?" she asked as her heart beat rapidly.

"Can you get out of the kingdom?" she nodded, "-then get out and meet me at the west shore. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" she croaked out.

"Well then I have to go, watch out for a sign" then he did something unexpected, he pulled her towards him and gave her a small kiss on the lips then was gone leaving Lily in paradise and her lips hungry for more.

* * *

When Lily woke the next morning her breakfast lay at her table. The wedding was being set up in the grand hall, and wanting to stay out the way, she was having meals in her living quaters. She was about to take a sip of orange juice when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she called and a maid, younger that herself scurried in.

"This came for you, my lady" she said nervously as she handed an envelope to Lily. Lily undid the unrecognisable seal and tipped the envelope upside down, and into the palm of her hand fell a single back flower.

* * *

Sorry this chappie was pretty short, hopefully the next one will be longer!

Next Chapter:

Lily escapes and she finally meets 'him'

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**A/N: Somebody asked how Lily was abused, I didn't really think that much into it because it's not the main point of the story, but she definately wasn't raped because then she'd be very distant from him and I didn't want that, so just wanted to make sure that people knew that, she definately wasn't raped. Okay now on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

The Grand Hall was slowly emptying as the wedding reception came to an end. Lily had been waiting for an opportunity to speak to her mother all day, she was afraid she would have to leave before she was given a chance. She could see her sister leaving, she was probably going to get ready to leave the palace of Beuxbatons and move to the one in Durmstrang.

The announcement of Lily's engagement had happened during the ball, Petunia had been happy that Lily would also be moving to Durmstrang. Lily knew that it would break Petunia's heart when she told her that she was no-longer moving to Durmstrang.

"Mother! Mother!" Lily shouted when she spotted her mother heading out of the side wall that led to royal chambers. Nerissa spun around at the sound of Lily's voice. When Lily approached, she dragged her mother into a dark corner where they wouldn't be overheard.

"I have found an escape, a way I can avoid marrying Prince Dudley" she gasped out.

"Are you sure? Is it safe?" Lily nodded, "then go. I will make sure you don't get caught, it is a shame Petunia never got an escape" Nerissa sighed then took Lily's hand and led her to the Queen's chambers.

Once inside Nerissa went over to a grand wardrobe that was against the back wall. Lily looked around her mother's private room that not even her father had seen, as her mother took out a long, strapless white dress that had diamonds studded in around the bottom half, and an embroidered blue flower going up the top half. Lily gasped at the sight of it; the diamonds were glistening in the light.

"This was your grandmothers; she wore it on her wedding day. She told me that it's been in our family for generations, it's a dress that represents love. I didn't wear it on my wedding day for I did not marry for love, nor did Petunia. Take it with you," Nerissa passed it in to Lily's hands.

"I love you mum"

"I love you too Lily, keep safe and remember although I may be Queen of Beuxbatons, I am also foremost your mother," She kissed Lily on the head and turned around so Lily did not see the tears that glazed her eyes. Taking this as cue, Lily left the room, carrying the dress as if it were precious jewels.

* * *

Lily was sat on her bed, watching the tower clock, her heart was pounding, escaping was not going to be easy, not with guards patrolling the place. The tower struck half past the seventh hour.

"It's time" she whispered to herself. She got up and knelt down in front of her bed; she scuffled under the bed and lifted a loose floor board. Out of it she pulled a rucksack that held the necessities she had packed earlier that morning. It was slightly heavier than before because of the dress. She grabbed her cloak and left.

* * *

Lily was running, she'd had a lucky escape from a guard. She stopped still and gasped for breath as she gripped her knees. She stood up and looked at the kingdom behind her as she wrapped the cloak further around herself and headed down towards the beach.

It was a cold night but the water lapping over Lily's feet was soothing. She couldn't yet see anything, but as the clock struck eight a fleet of black boats appeared. On the side of the boat was a white moon wrapped in a black flower, it was the sign of Hogwarts, they were messengers of the night.

'He' stepped down and offered her his hand, "Come on Lily, we haven't got much time, we can't be seen"

But she didn't move, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He sighed, "I didn't want to loose you, I didn't want you to stop meeting me."

She looked into his eyes, "You could never loose me" she replied and stepped aboard.

* * *

Petunia woke the next morning and looked at the man who lay next to her in disgust. That day they would be returning to Durmstrang, she couldn't wait until Lily joined her. It was then that she noticed a letter addressed to her on the bed side table. She got up and moved over to the dressing table she loved. She undid the seal and began to read.

**_Petunia,_**

**_Do not tell anyone but I have escaped. Only mother knows, this means, I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't be joining you in Durmstrang. I could not bring you but I promise I will come for you, just hold on, I promise. I cannot say when but I will. I love you._**

_**Lily**_

Petunia looked down at the letter and let out silent sobs, she would be alone at Durmstrang, she just wished Lily would stick to her promise.

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning to a bright sunshine shining in her eyes. Memories from the previous night came rushing back. She had been shown to her room on the boat and had immediately fallen asleep. She could hear the crew walking on the deck, she noticed to similarities to her royal ships, she wondered if, beside herself, there was royalty on board. Whilst deep in her thoughts, a soft knocking at the door could be heard.

"Come in"

He stepped into the room and sat next to her, his hair was all stuck up at the back and his hazel eyes looked tired.

"We're nearly there" he informed her and she nodded in understanding, it was weird she had seen him in dreams but now he was real.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"James Potter, King of Hogwarts" he watched as realisation dawned on her.

"That is why you sent me to the court", he nodded at this statement, he looked worried. She smiled at him, "I understand why you didn't tell me," he sighed in relief as the boat docked in Hogwarts's harbour.

* * *

Lying on her bed, Lily looked at the room she had been given. She was staying in the palace since James had insisted; she had not seen him since he left her in the Palace entrance hall. The room was beautiful and so were all the dresses and shoes he had provided her. There was a knock at the door and James stepped in.

She quickly got up and straightened out her dress. He closed the door behind him and took a few steps forward.

"How's the room?"

"It's gorgeous" she smiled.

"Well then you're a perfect match then" she blushed at his words, her face matched her bright red hair. They took steps and before either knew it their lips met in fiery passion, as James placed his hands on Lily's hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. James pushed Lily against the wall to deepen the kiss, he lowered his lips to her neck as she let out a small moan, and then he moved his lips back to hers.

Finally they pulled apart; both gasping for breath, "Wow!" exclaimed James.

"We can't do this, it's wrong. We're not even married!" scolded Lily as she sat on her bed. He moved over to sit next to her.

"So? I love you Lily, and I want to be with you. It might seem insane, because technically we've only just met but-"

"I know" she interrupted and lay her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, "I love you too" and there they slept embraced in each others arms.

* * *

Thanks to: _Steelo, Miracle Girls, Potterfamily21, Lafawnduh4, man eating plant, CattyCat, blue mariposa, IhareHarryandHermioneshippers _(so do I)_, PammaPoo, Ronda the Immortal waitress, redheadaquarius, I love boys, Ashley, apotterlover, LilGabbinGirl87 and Flame of Desire _for all your review! So again click that button in the corner and get reviewing! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**A/N: This chappie we introduce Sirius and Remus, aswell as some of my own characters, Mercedes and Cammie. I know these names are really modern and stuff but I didn't think of them , my friends who the characers are based on did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise from Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K.Rowling (unfortunately)**

**Chapter 7**

"So, what do we have here?" asked a tall man with brown floppy hair and grey eyes as he looked at the bed. James and Lily woke up with a start, James looked panicky but when he saw who it had been he sighed with relief.

"Sirius you prat, I thought you might have been a maid or worst _someone else_"

Sirius smirked, "You didn't answer my question", James glared at him, "Okay fine, you must be Lily".

Lily stood up, highly embarrassed and shook Sirius' hand, "And you are?" (A/N: Remember Hermione, on the train 1st year?)

"Oh this is Sirius Black, my best friend, and the son of Lord Ambrose" interrupted James as he looked at Sirius and Lily's hands that were still intertwined. Lily noticed this and quickly let go, as usual Sirius was oblivious to it.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" asked a slightly irritated James. By this time Sirius was already lying on the bed and playing with the glass objects on the bed side table. Sirius looked up and darted his eyes between James and Lily, his eyes remaining a little longer on Lily then answered, "Mercedes asked me to come get you"

At this James sighed and Phaedra furrowed her eyebrows, "Who's Mercedes?"

"His fiancé" replied a sly high-pitched voice from the doorway. They all turned their heads to look at a young woman with long, straight blonde hair and cold, black eyes. Sirius looked at Mercedes with disgust as she walked over to James and planted a kiss on James' lips. It was then that Lily noticed a large diamond ring on Mercedes finger. Mercedes noticed her looking and smirked at her, "Gorgeous isn't it? Jamsie insisted that I had it"

Sirius scoffed and James clenched his fist at the sound of his nickname. Tears were swelling up in Lily's eyes and anger ran through her veins. She stomped up to James and slapped him hard across the face. "You lying, cheating evil little bastard!" she shouted and she grabbed something from around her neck. "And you can have this back to" she said, pulling the necklace from around her neck and threw it at James. Then she ran out the room not noticing a tall brunette enter the room.

"What was that about?" asked the girl.

"Oh nothing, Cammie" replied Sirius but she wasn't buying it, especially when she saw James rub a large red mark on his cheek. Noticing that she didn't believe him, Sirius grabbed Cammie's hand and led her outside leaving James and Mercedes alone.

"Who was she by the way?" asked Mercedes, stroking a finger across James' chest.

"Lily, Princess of Beuxbatons. The girl I said was coming to stay here" James mumbled whilst looking at the ground. He hated Mercedes but it was an arranged marriage and there was nothing he could do.

"Why you so sad Jamsie?" asked Mercedes, not at all concerned. He looked at her with complete loathing then began to walk out of the room; just before he left he turned around and said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Jamsie" and with that he left and Mercedes just smiled.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked Cammie who was been led further away from Hogwarts's palace by Sirius when he finally stopped.

"Okay, that girl was Lily, Princess of Beuxbatons, the one James went to rescue"

"And…?" Pushed Cammie.

Sirius sighed, "He loves her…I think, but Mercedes just had to turn up. Merlin, I hate that girl"

"Don't we all" agreed Cammie.

"Yeah, even James" chucked Sirius, "It's a shame they have to keep their love a secret"

"We can relate" whispered Cammie as she lent down to kiss him. They captured each others lips but quickly pulled away when they heard approaching footsteps. They looked up to find Lily and a young man about seventeen with sandy-coloured hair and brown eyes walking towards them.

"Hey Lily, Remus" greeted Sirius and Cammie who seemed a little out of breath.

"Hey, I just met Remus here, he offered to give me a tour of the castle" smiled Lily, it was a fake smile and nobody noticed. She then looked at Cammie, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lily Evans"

Cammie smile, "I'm Cammie Potter, James' sister" Lily tensed at the sound of James' name.

"Well about that tour, we'll help" offered Sirius which was followed by a deathly glare from Cammie, when he noticed he quickly said, "but I just forgot, I can't. I agreed to help Cammie with…erm…something"

Lily and Remus gave them quizzical looks but then continued on with their tour. When they were gone Sirius smiled, "So where were we?" and they began to kiss passionately.

* * *

James was sat by the edge of the lake, skimming stones across it when he heard someone sobbing on the other side of the oak tree. He turned his head slightly to see a young red head sat down, he began to listen closely to what she was mumbling.

"He said he loved me, he kissed me, oh Merlin that kiss" she closed her eyes dreamily then touched her lips, "but it was all a lie. He's engaged to that tart, Mercedes. Remus said that both him, Sirius and Cammie hate her, so what does James see in her? It's anyone's guess, he sounded so sincere last night, how could he lie like that?"

James sighed, he hadn't lied, he did love her and that kiss was…amazing, she had to know. "Lily" James began but she interrupted him.

"Don't! First you lie to me and now you invade me privacy. How dare you!" James looked at her wide-eyed; "Why don't you just go and snog that tart, I mean _fiancé _of yours" she then flipped her head around so she didn't have look at him.

"If you want that, then fine" said James as he stood up, "I'll go find my fiancé, the one I actually love" and he walked way knowing that he should apologise for the last remark but his stubbornness and pride stopped him.

Lily looked at his retreating back, tears prickling her eyes. When he was gone she let them fall freely.

* * *

Sirius walked into the large games room of the palace. It had large comfy sofas, roaring fires and every game possible. He noticed someone curled up on the sofa and walked to sit next to her. "You okay?" he asked as he touched their shoulder.

"Fine" whispered Lily as she continued to stare into the fire. Sirius bought this quickly so cheered up and asked, "You wanna play pool?"

She nodded, and they began to get the game set up. Five minutes later they saw two figures entering the room. Lily noticed the black haired boy and the blonde whose waist he had his arm around. With a sudden urge or revenge, Lily grabbed Sirius and pulled him into a kiss. James and Mercedes stopped in their path at the pair. At first Sirius was shocked, then for some reason began to kiss her back.

James took his arm from around Mercedes and stormed up to the couple that were now in a very heated kiss. He grabbed Sirius off Lily and punched him hard on the jaw bone. Sirius stumbled back and rubbed where he had been hit.

"James mate, it's not what you think, she kissed me!"

"Oh and I really saw you pushing her away" James said sarcastically, as he turned to look at Lily.

"Jealous James?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, he took a deep breath as it clicked in his head what she had done. He knew he deserved it, after all he had said he didn't love her.

Sirius began to chuckle, "Wait till I tell Cammie about this" then he stood up to look for her, unbeknown to him that she had seen it all from when him and Lily kissed to James punching him. As Sirius passed James, he muttered a sorry but Sirius waved it off, heading down to the court where Cammie liked to think.

* * *

Cammie ran down the steps, out the entrance hall and into her favourite court. She sat on the bench as her body shook from sobs, tears streaked down her face, thinking of what Sirius had done.

_I can't believe he would have an affair on me, okay so he only met her today but I bet it will or at least would have developed into something more._

She heard someone approaching and turned around. It was Sirius. "Cammie, what's wrong?" he asked rushing to her.

"Like you care!" she shouted, pushing him away, "I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Do what?"

"Don't you dare act innocent" her eyes glared at him as the tears still flowed out of them, "We're over! I HATE YOU!" and she ran leaving a very confused and broken hearted man.

* * *

**So how do you like my new characters? Good or Bad? Okay, now don't kill me with James been engaged, it will sort itself out, eventually. Oh and this is not in anyway a Lily/Sirius fic or a Lily/Remus fic, I hate those ships, so just tellin!**

**Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, it's what keeps me updating! So, again, please review, thanks!**

**Luv, Coco-Pop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 8**

Back in the games room after Sirius had left, Mercedes had gone off somewhere leaving James and Lily alone. Neither were willing to speak first until James couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Lily, what was the point off kissing Sirius?"

"What do you care, you don't love me. It was all a lie," Lily said not wanting to get into an argument.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do, It's just I'm getting married Lily, and there's no way out," James sat down and put his head in his hands.

"So what, am I not allowed to date anyone but you can get married!" She started to raise her voice, he knew she was right and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, but Sirius really?"

"Well he is a good kisser" she replied then began to laugh at his disgusted reaction.

"I really didn't want to know that. Friends?" he asked, knowing that it would never be enough; she shrugged her shoulders and hugged him.

"Forever" she whispered in his ear and gave him a small peck on the cheek, before they both parted for the night, James touching his cheek where her lips had seconds ago been.

&--

As Lily entered her room and changed into her nightgown there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Sirius standing there, she let him in and they were followed by an awkward silence.

"So, you and James sort everything out?" asked Sirius

"Kind of, he told me he can't stop me dating other people. I'm sorry for kissing you before" she apologized.

"No, it was good," Lily blushed slightly causing Sirius to chuckle, "I was wondering if you wanted to go into the village tomorrow, I kind of assumed you hadn't been yet so…"

"Sure, I'd love to" she replied.

"Good, but just checkin' we are just going as friends right, not that you're not a nice girl but I just don't think it would be appropriate?"

Lily laughed at his awkwardness, "Yeah, because you're a nice guy but I just don't see you that way"

He nodded his head, glad that she had understood, before bidding each other goodnight. That night, Lily went to bed feeling slightly happy, and thinking how interesting her first day at Jent had been. But as she closed her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek as she realised that she'd never be with James again, not even in her dreams.

&--

Cammie woke up early the next morning, the events of the previous night replaying in her mind. She would have to forget about Sirius but she knew it would be hard, after all she did love Sirius even if he didn't feel the same. She slowly got up and got dressed.

An hour later there was a knock at the door, she opened it to find Remus waiting for her, she had asked him to go to the village with her today for her plans with Sirius had obviously been cancelled.

"Morning," he greeted warmly as she grabbed her purse and they set off. They chatted about different things, interests and hobbies. After going shopping for a while, they decided to go get a drink in the local café, The Three Broomsticks. When they walked in, they noticed two familiar people talking in the corner.

"I had my own little courtyard in Beuxbatons, it provided a great place to go think" explained Lily to Sirius, they were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Remus and Cammie come up to them.

"Hi Lily" said Cammie, ignoring Sirius which he rolled his eyes at, but did the same thing by just saying hi to Remus.

"Hey" replied Lily, looking between Cammie and Sirius, wondering what was going on, "Sirius is giving me a tour of the village"

"That's a new word for date," muttered Cammie, only Sirius heard and furrowed his eyebrows wondering what she was going on about. A silence fell on the group, noticing it Lily made an excuse for her and Sirius to leave.

&--

Sirius and Lily walked back to the castle, they were about to go through the grand doors when Lily pulled them to a halt.

"Are you okay Sirius, you've seemed a bit distant since we met Cammie and Remus?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I had a great time today, we should do it again," he replied smiling, although he couldn't stop thinking about Cammie.

"Yeah, we should" Lily agreed, kissing him on the cheek, "lets head to dinner".

He nodded, and they headed inside, when Lily noticed a messy black-haired boy, knowing that he'd probably jump to conclusions she told Sirius she'd meet him in the hall for dinner and ran off to James' living quarters.

&--

James sat in the war room at the palace, Kind duties were always boring but they had to be done. Luckily, there wasn't many so he finished early, he was unfortunately going to dinner with Mercedes that night and thought he might as well go pick her up early. He walked down the corridors towards the manors for that Ladies and Lords. He came to the one in which Mercedes lived in and began to navigate his way through the connected rooms.

He finally came to a halt when he arrived at Mercedes living quarters. He gently knocked on the door but there was no reply so he pushed the door open and walked in. There on her bed was Mercedes kissing another Lord called Calyn, her arms were around his neck as one of his hands was on her waist and the other was pushing up her top. Calyn was Remus's brother and they were complete opposites in everything but looks.

James coughed causing them to jump apart, Calyn had a sly grin on his face as Mercedes struggled to find an explanation. "Save it Mercedes" James began, "I don't care what you do, it's your life but I just wish you'd told me"

She looked bewildered, "Why?"

"So I could date other people, I mean your nice, wait no, you're horrible and I have to marry you but if you want we could date other people"

She smiled (well smiling for her) and asked, straightening her skirt, "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"No, I think you have other things to occupy your time with" he replied, nodding towards Calyn, "I'll be going then" but they hadn't heard him for they had already resumed there position on the bed, James smiled slightly, "Get a room!" (A/N: I've always wanted to say that, lol)

"We have one, you're in it" replied Mercedes before she began to snog Calyn again, James shook his head, laughing, as he set off to find a certain red head.

&--

James had already checked Lily's room, the games room, the dinner hall so he decided to check outside. As he began to walk out he saw Sirius and Lily walking towards him, he hid slightly as they came to a stop.

"I had a great time today, we should do it again" Sirius said.

"Yeah, we should" Lily agreed, then kissed him on the cheek, James noticing that, that was the same thing that she had done to him last night. He couldn't believe they were dating (a/n: Stupid James), they were coming inside, not wanting to see them he ran off to his living quarters.

* * *

Thanks for all that reviewed, it's really appreciated!Review again!

**Kahsmbmarimbaplayer**: James can't just not marry Mercedes because it's arranged, therefore he has no choice but to got through with it, he'd already agreed when his father was alive so now he can't go back on his word. Thanks for your opinion!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 9**

James sat in his bedroom, staring out the window, he remembered the times he had contacted her in her dreams. How he had risked everything just to be able to see her, her arrival at Hogwarts meant they could finally be together, but instead she was with Sirius, and him with Mercedes.

Sirius knew that James loved Lily, what was he playing at? He sighed, everything seemed to happen to him, first of all he's made King of Hogwarts at the age of sixteen, then the only girl he ever loved was took away from him. He didn't think he could stand to see Lily and Sirius been together, but what could he do?

--&--

Lily was running towards James living quarters, when she arrived she knocked on the door and stepped in. He was fast asleep on the bed; she looked at him and thought of how cute he looked, so peaceful and calm. She sat down beside him and moved a strand of hair off his face, causing him to stir.

"Lily?" he asked sleepily.

"Hi" she replied smiling as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit more coldly then he intended. Her smile faded when she heard his tone.

"I saw you before when…"

"You came back from your date with Sirius" he interrupted and got up off the bed, Lily confused gaze followed him.

"He was just showing me around the town, we're just friends" James scoffed at this, "Look don't blame this on me, you're the one getting married!"

"Not out of choice!" he shouted back.

"Oh so that makes it okay! You said I could date anyone I liked!"

"So you are dating Sirius!"

"No! But I'd hate to imagine how you'd react if we really were"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were to date him, it'd be a great way to get back at me"

"The world doesn't revolve around you! If I started dating someone it'd be because I like them, and not because of you, you arrogant, selfish…" but before she could finish her sentence, James' lips on hers interrupted her.

At first it took her a while to register what had happened, then began to kiss him back. His kisses were better then anything else she had ever experienced, they were full of passion and love. She could feel his tongue on her lower lip, they were about to deepen the kiss but a loud clatter from the dining hall startled them. Breathless they pulled away from each other and ran towards it, carefully avoiding each other's eye.

--&--

Cammie was eating her dinner, flirting with every other guy on the table to Sirius' disgust, when finally he cracked and sent a goblet flying across the room. Everyone stopped to look at the scene.

"Do you have to flaunt it in my face, I get it you hate me!" Sirius shouted at Cammie.

"Only because you cheated on me with Lily!"

"Lily and I are just friends, where the heck you got it into your delusional mind that we were having an affair is beyond me!"

Cammie scoffed, "Yeah, that's why I saw you kissing her" she said pointing a Lily who had arrived moments earlier, "in the games room, practically on the pools table!"

Sirius began to laugh as Cammie glared at him, "What are you laughing?"

"First of all she kissed me to get back at James and, secondly don't you think you could have asked me for an explanation? I wasn't cheating on you!"

She was at first lost for words then shouted back, "Oh yeah, and how can I believe that!"

"Why would I cheat on you when I love you!" at this he stormed out of the dinner hall leaving everyone gob smacked, and extremely confused for none knew of Sirius and Cammie's relationship, or Lily and James'.

Cammie sat down, everyone's gaze following her, "Go after him" said Remus, "I can tell you love him, go tell him" She smiled and ran out the hall after Sirius.

--&--

Sirius, sat over looking Hogwarts, everything was silent. He could not believe he had just shouted that in front of everyone.

"Sirius?" said a familiar voice.

He stood up and turned around, "What? Come to humiliate me even more?"

"No" she said taking steps forward, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I love you too" he began to smile and take steps towards her.

"But what about"

"Ssh" she interrupted whist putting a finger to his lips, "not now" and they closed the gap between them, pulling each other into a passionate kiss. She put her hands around his neck, and fiddled with the back of his hair, as he put his hands around his waist and brought her closer.

It was not until they heard a small cough that they broke apart. Standing there was James and Lily wide-eyed.

"What is going on? How come I didn't know about you two?" asked an extremely irritated James.

"We didn't think you'd approve," said Cammie, "Father wouldn't have"

"Yeah, but I'm not him"

"And, because I was scared you'd beat me up, you're very protective of Her" said Sirius, James nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Cammie about the games room thing" apologised Lily.

"It's okay" assured Cammie, "You weren't to know" they smiled at each other.

"Well we'll leave you two alone then shall we?" said James.

"Actually we were just going inside" said Cammie and she grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him in the direction of her living quarters.

James and Lily looked at each other, "We need to talk"

--&--

Thanks for all your reviews, sorry of this chapters shorter than usual.

**Kahsmbmarimbaplayer: **Just because James is the king, doesn't mean that he can just change the law, okay, it has to go through a whole council thing and stuff, and I'm not basing it in anytime era because it'a a fantasy thing, and just because it happens in other fics doesn't mean it will happen in mine, because it' my fanfic, okay? Well anyway, thanks again for your views on my story!

**YooHoo: **Thanks for the idea! I hadn't thought of that, so I might use cause it's really good. Hope you like dthis chapter!

**Steelo: **I know what you mean, but James is a bit stupid, lol, thanks for reviewing!

Next Chapter:

Lily and James talk

Lily goes on a journey

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 10**

James and Lily had been sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes, each unwilling to talk. "So,how are things with you and Mercedes?" asked Lily, causing James to remember something.

"Oh yeah, that's what I came to talk to you about. I walked in on her snogging Calyn" Lily looked up at him expectedly.

"So?"

"We can be together, that's if you want to?" he replied, looking at her.

"Of course, does this mean your no-longer getting married?" she asked smiling.

James looked at his feet, "No, I still have to marry her…but we agreed to date other people"

Lily stood up and walked to the other side of the court, "James, I love you and I probably always will but I can't stay here and watch you marry someone else"

James walked over to her and looked into her eyes, "So, what are you saying?" he asked.

She sighed, "I told my sister I'd come rescue her from Durmstrang, I'll leave in a couple of days. My journey will take a few months".

He sat down on the floor, "But how will you get back to Hogwarts, you don't know the way?"

"I won't come back to Hogwarts; I'll find a village somewhere to live" James avoided looking at her as he asked a question that he did not want to know the answer to.

"Will I see you again after you leave?"

"I don't know, if our paths cross then maybe, but probably not" tears had gathered up in their eyes as she said this, "but remember if you need me I'm only a dream away".

He chuckled lightly at her joke then got up, he brushed his lips lightly against hers then whispered in her ear, "I love you Lily"

He left her there in the middle of the night, she shivered and it wasn't because of the cold.

-&-

The next couple of days James and Lily hardly ever spoke a word to each other unless it was necessary. Sirius and Cammie were often seen together, and Calyn had broken up with Mercedes so now she was dating tow guys at the same time, just to be safe.

It finally came to the night before Lily left, she had only been in Hogwarts for a week but it had quickly become her home. They had thrown her a leaving party but she had retired early to finish packing. She had a horse and nutrient supplies, James had given them to her.

She sighed at the thought of James, she loved him so much but she couldn't see him marry another woman. As she put the last of her clothes away, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in" she called, and then turned around to tie her bag, she forgot she had told someone to come in until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. At once she knew it was James, she recognised the touch. He began to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips touching her skin. She pushed him away and turned to face him.

"James" she began but he silenced her by kissing her on the lips. Nothing else mattered in the world, just them. She was so lost in him that she let him lead her to the bed. He pushed her down on it, and deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss.

Her hands roamed around his back and into his hair as his hand began to undo her top, "James, we can't, I leave tomorrow".

"Exactly, after tonight I won't get to be with you again," he whispered and she kissed him again, giving him her heart, body and soul.

-&-

The next morning, Lily woke up with the sun shining on her. She looked at the clothes thrown around the room and smiled at the memory of the night before. She turned her head to look at James but found a letter in his place.

_Lily, _

_I had to leave now otherwise it would hurt more if I had to say goodbye. I love you and I hope you never forget that or me._

_With you always in my heart,_

_James xxx_

She looked at the letter and let her fingers stroke his curvy handwriting, then she noticed there was something else in the envelope, it was her necklace. She put it around her neck then put the letter among her possessions. She sighed, and got up and got ready for the day, and months ahead.

-&-

"Please keep in contact," said Cammie as she hugged Lily goodbye.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger" agreed Remus whilst hugging her goodbye, she turned to Sirius and hugged him.

"Don't lose her," she whispered.

"I won't" he replied as he helped her onto her horse, she looked around at Hogwarts one more time and sighed.

"I wish he would come to say goodbye," she muttered, as she heard footsteps running down the steps. It was James.

"I couldn't let you leave like that," he gasped out as she smiled warmly, "And I had to give you this," he said pressing a flask of lilac water into her hand.

"What it is?" she asked bewildered.

"It's dream water, if you take a sip of this and go to sleep concentrating on a person you should be able to enter there dream. Use it to contact me when you get to Durmstrang, but whatever you do, don't like anyone see you" he replied, seriously.

She nodded, then lent down and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Goodbye James"

"Goodbye Lily, and remember I'm always here"

She waved to them all, and then gave her horse the signal to start their journey. As she rode out of the safety of Hogwarts, a single tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

**Warning: HBP Spoiler!**

HBP was fantastic! Wasn't it? I was so shocked with Snape being he one who killed Dumbledore, and I loved the Harry/Ginny get together, and Remus/Tonks!

Well anyway...

**Steelo: **Thanks so much! You love my story, I'm soo glad you do!

**Kahsmbmarimbaplayer: **Yeah, you did sound like a bitch, lol, I'm jokin, we all do at sometime, I probably have at some time on a review!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, now go press the little button again! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 11**

Lily had been riding for a day and the sun was now setting. She decided to stop for the night. Her horse, Midnight, was tired from the luggage and was thankful for the rest. Lily set up a fire and began to cook herself some food, she sighed as she ate, and thinking of what she would be doing if she had resided at Hogwarts.

The moon was up now, and the fire was burning out, she got under her blankets and fell into a deep slumber. Lily was walking down steps into a courtyard where a familiar fountain stood, she walked over to it and remembered the many times she had met James here. There was a rustle near the trees and a hooded figure stepped out.

"James?" she whispered cautiously. He lifted his hood down and gave her his heart-warming smile.

"How was your first day riding Lily?" he asked.

"Tough" she replied truthfully, "I dread to think how tired I'll be in a few months"

He laughed slightly, "It'll get easier. Lily did you get the necklace back?"

"Yes" she answered, touching it with her fingers.

"Good, make sure you never take it off, whatever you do, never take it off," she nodded in understanding.

"Will you meet me again in my dreams?"

"Maybe, it may not be safe. But if you need to contact me, you have the water, but only if it's an emergency" her heart dropped slightly at these words.

"I have said what I needed," he said and stepped closer to her, he took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately then disappeared into the forest allowing Phaedra to enter the day ahead.

* * *

Lily had been on her journey for two months and she was now staying in a small village before carrying on with her journey. James hadn't contacted her since the first night and she was eager to see him again. She wondered what they were up to in Hogwarts, whether they missed her, these thoughts carried her to sleep.

Lily found herself in the courtyard by the fountain, her heart was beating, was she going to see him again? She walked over to the fountain and seconds later, he appeared. Instead of his normal greeting, he just said,

"Follow the black path, and keep the necklace" and he was gone.

She stared at the spot where he had stood, two months she had wanted to see him and when she does that is all he says! "Well thanks for that!" she shouted sarcastically before a crash brought her back to consciousness.

* * *

Lily woke, and looked around, the village was under attack. She noticed the soldiers as those from Durmstrang, they must have been travelling back home from Beuxbatons, she mustn't get caught. She got up and packed her horse, and slowly dragged Midnight near the forest but unfortunately a soldier had seen her.

He came towards her with his sword raised; he went to strike when a protective shield shone out of the necklace and sent the soldier flying to the other side of the camp. Lily gasped and quickly grabbed the chance to get on her horse, and rode into the forest.

When she was far away from the attack, she wrapped her fingers around the necklace, as if it was the only thing she had in the world. She stopped in her tracks, and looked around. Which way now?

There were many paths to go down when she noticed one covered in black. "Follow the black path" she muttered and rode her horse in that direction.

* * *

It had been a long day and Lily was setting up her camp. Did James know of what the necklace could do? How did he know she would end up in the forest? Did he know the attack would happen? However, a rustling in the trees disturbed her thoughts.

She turned around to see what it was, but instead was met by a pair of hazel eyes. "James!" she squealed as she flung her arms around him.

"I wanted to check you were okay after the attack", he said, stroking her face.

"But how's this possible?"

"You question this but not the dreams?" he laughed, "That's quite weird that, I mean…"

"Stop avoiding the question" she interrupted, "How's this possible?"

James sighed, "I didn't want to tell you like this, but it looks like I have no choice. Sit down."

"I'm fine standing" she replied, as she tensed slightly with worry, which increased when James started to pace.

"Okay, you have to understand, what I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone outside of Hogwarts" she nodded, "Right, well…it's witchcraft"

"What!" she exclaimed, shocked, "Does that mean you're a witch?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm evil. Remember I asked you ages ago, and you said that magic was neutral, well I use it for good"

Lily was breathing heavily, "Were the dreams witchcraft?" she asked.

"Yes, it's one of the ways witches can contact each other"

Her eyes widened, "Does this mean that I'm a witch?"

"Yes, not everyone can become one, you have to posses the power, but even if you weren't a witch, I could have contacted you anyway," they stood in silence for a few minutes, both thinking over the conversation they had just had.

When all of a sudden, James felt a pulling sensation, "Lily, my spell is ending, I have to go now"

"Okay" she said, and turned her back to him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face him, as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips, then left. She stood in shock for a few minutes, then placed a finger to her lip and began to cry.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, sorry this chapters later than usual but there's a few reasons, 1) I've been busy and 2) I just couldn't be bothered typing it up but it's here now. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 12**

Lily was fiddling with the flask containing the dream water, she thought about contacting James, but she didn't know whether she was ready to see him yet after what he told her. Maybe her mother…that would just bring false hope. However, she decided to contact Petunia, prepare her to run away.

She took a sip of the liquid and lay on her blankets, thinking of Petunia, she closed her eyes and was all of a sudden, she felt her spirit been lifted to another place.

Lily looked around and noticed the surroundings; it was the place she used to go with Petunia when they wanted to talk about things they didn't want others to hear. It also provided a good hiding place from their father. After studying the room, she noticed a young woman sat on the floor, scared of what was happening.

"Petunia?" asked Lily; the young woman looked up to show dark, brown eyes that were now wide.

"Lily? Where are we?" her eyes darted around the room.

"Your dream" she replied, Petunia was about to open her mouth when Lily interrupted her, "It's complicated, I will tell you in person"

"How?"

"I will arrive in Durmstrang in about two months; I will contact you the night before I arrive. I will be staying with you for a bit," Lily said whilst sitting next to Petunia who was shaking her head.

"No, you can't. Father will take you back to Hermia"

"Let them try, I will be gone by the time he arrives, so will you," Petunia's head snapped up at this.

"I can come with you?" she asked, her voice full of hope. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Keep safe Lily".

"I will," she kissed her eldest sister on the cheek and watched as she faded into sleep. Then she remembered she did not know how to leave. She could hear everything happening in the real world but she did not know how to enter it.

She walked towards the door, wishing to wake, and on command, she awoke. She looked around, it was still dark, and she would now try to catch up on some sleep.

--&--

Lily had been travelling for four months, it would take her at least another month to get to Durmstrang, longer than she had originally expected, and she was running out of supplies. It was now midnight and she knew she had to stop for sleep. The minute she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber.

She was walking into the courtyard again, with the fountain. She could see him waiting for her, why now? She had not spoken to him since he told her she was a witch; she was used to the idea now. She stood beside him, and looked into his eyes; passion was hidden in them as well as another mixture of emotions.

"Why are you here, James?" she asked, in a slightly cold tone.

"To tell you I know of a shortcut to Durmstrang," she looked eager at this news, and nodded for him to continue. "Near where you are, there is a cave surrounded by lilies. Go down it, you'll be in Durmstrang within a day, two days at the most," he was slightly upset at her business like tone.

She noticed this and smiled warmly, he smiled back, causing her knees to go weak. "Is that the only reason you came?" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"No" he replied, "I also wanted to do this" he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips on hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He loved the way her body felt against his, and the feeling of her soft lips. They pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"I was hoping you wouldn't do that" he chuckled slightly and began to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of his kisses.

"James, about the witch thing" he tensed slightly, "its okay, I understand it all". He relaxed slightly as he continued to kiss her neck. She carried on talking, "I contacted Petunia about a month ago, through the dreams".

He stopped suddenly and her eyes snapped open, "What's up?" she asked concerned, missing the feel of his lips.

"You used your craft?" she nodded as he started to pace, "How could you have been so stupid as to practice in the open! Especially with you been so new at it"

"I'm sorry" she apologised, slightly taken back, "but it wasn't like there was anyone there"

"How do you know? You do not know of the creatures that roam our lands, where were you when you did so?"

"The black path, I'm sorry I didn't think" he looked at her and softened.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry" he smiled at her and embraced her, resting his chin on her head, "forgiven?" he asked.

"Always" she whispered, she lifted her head, and he lowered his as they captured each other in a kiss.

--&--

Lily woke up the next morning and smiled, her lips were still tingling. James had stayed as long as he could. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts but she did not know her way. She packed her stuff and started to look for the cave.

It only took her ten minutes to find it, she knew this was the right place because it was surrounded by lilies, like he had mentioned. She took a deep breath, and trusting James, stepped in.

--&--

Lily had been riding all day; she could see Durmstrang in the distance. It would take her another half a day to reach there. Now she was going to sleep but first she must contact Petunia. She took a sip of the water and lay down to sleep.

"Petunia?" whispered Lily looking around at the room she cherished as a child.

"Lily!" Petunia cried and hugged her sister, "it's awful here, he hurts me and I have no where to hide"

"I'll come soon" Lily said soothingly, "I should be there by midday tomorrow".

"No! It's not safe, Father…"

"I'll come no matter what" Lily interrupted, and then left her sister but she did not wake up.

--&--

Instead of waking up in her camp, Lily found herself in her and James' court; he was there and looked angry.

"I told you not to use your craft!" he shouted as he turned to look at her.

"It was only a dream"

"But so near to Durmstrang! I knew you should not have found out, not yet."

Lily stood wide-eyed at him, "I can't believe you! You lecture me about using my craft near Durmstrang, when you do it in a castle full of people!"

"Yes, but in private chambers and people close to me already know, there are so many more witches in my land"

She frowned at this, "Is this the only reason you let me come to Hogwarts? Because I was a witch?"

He looked at her, and cupped her face, "Don't be stupid, I let you come because I love you"

"Yet you marry another woman", he sighed and moved away from her, "I'm sorry, I know that isn't your fault"

"No, well I better be going. I'll speak to you soon" he said rather harshly and went.

--&--

The sun was now high in the sky, as Lily approached the walls of Durmstrang. She was rather angry with James for leaving her like that, making it seem her fault. Guards stood around the kingdom, protecting it from outsiders.

Her heart began to beat faster as she spoke the two front guards; they took out their swords that caused her to gulp.

"Please sirs, lower your weapons, I am here to visit my sister, princess Petunia of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, wife of Price Vernon of Durmstrang," the guards raised their eyebrows.

"Miss, are you Princess Lily of Beuxbatons?" one inquired.

"Yes," she replied shortly, they nodded and blew two horns, one that opened the gate and the other she did not know what its purpose was. She led her horse into the streets ahead of her, everyone watching and whispering.

_What is going on? Why is everyone looking at me? _She thought whilst been signalled to stop. Then the army of Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang appeared around her and, whom she recognised as Price Vernon, Prince Dudley and General Prospero, stepped forward.

The general took a parchment out of his robes and began to speak, "Princess Lily of Beuxbatons, you are being arrested in a charge of witchcraft."

* * *

**End of chapter...**

**Sorry if the last chapter sounded a bit rushed, but this is the longest chapter I've done I think, and the quickest I've updated. I had a lot of free time. Hope you like this chapter, a bit of a cliffhanger. Please review, it's what keeps me updating! and thanks if you reviewed last chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 13**

Lily sat in a room in the palace; Petunia had managed to persuade her husband not to put her in the dungeons. She looked around a sighed, James had been right and she knew it. Suddenly her sister entering the room pulled her out of her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" asked Petunia.

"Scared"

"I told you not to come. Is it true Lily, did you use witchcraft?" Lily nodded, and Petunia took a deep breath.

"I didn't hurt anyone, I'm not like that" Lily replied hastily.

"I know, I understand…Mother explained everything".

"Mother?" asked Lily confused, Petunia nodded and opened the door. Standing at the doorway, was Nerissa, Lily's mother.

--&--

**Ten minutes later**

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU KNEW! You knew all this time I was a witch," shouted Lily at Nerissa.

"I had to protect you, I knew Hogwarts was where you was probably heading" defended Lily's mother.

"Yes, but know I'm to be put on trial and will probably be executed" blamed Lily, although she knew that, that was her own fault.

"I know my daughter, I'm so sorry" with tears in both their eyes, she left the room.

--&--

Nobody else had come to visit Lily except Petunia, who seemed distance, as though she was avoiding something. That night, Lily decided to ask whether something was wrong.

"What's wrong Petunia?"

"Nothing, what made you think anything was wrong" she replied quickly, Lily looked at her and knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me. I deserve better then that," warned Lily.

Petunia closed her eyes before replying reluctantly, "Father found out that mother knew you were a witch and that she'd help you escape".

"And?" pushed Lily, bracing herself for the worst.

"He beat her so badly that she couldn't recover, she's dead Lily" Lily stumbled back as the impact of the words hit her, before she broke out in tears and fell to the floor shaking.

"It's my fault, all my fault," she muttered.

"No, it's not" replied Petunia forcefully, "Mum decided to keep it a secret, not you, and father was the one who beat her, he didn't have to do that"

"I HATE HIM!" Screamed Lily.

"So do I," agreed Petunia as she stood up, "I have to go now, I love you Lily, I couldn't have asked for a better sister"

"Will you be at my trial?"

"No, I will be in my chambers. I don't wish to witness it" Lily nodded and Petunia.

--&--

Two guards waked Lily, they handed her a shabby peasant dress that she was to wear for the trial. When dressed, she was led out to the town square where many people had gathered to watch. She stood in the centre of everyone, when she noticed a long wooden stick on a platform, which was surrounded, by smaller pieces of wood.

This was no trial….it was an execution.

"No, I have to have a trial!" she screamed but nobody acknowledged her, instead they heaved her onto the platform. She tried to fight against the guards but they were too strong. They tied her up, and tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Petunia crying at the window.

The crowd was cheering as Lily felt the heat of the flames; soon they would be burning her skin. She closed her eyes, and tried to pretend it was not happening as the fire liked at her feet. When all of a sudden screams were heard from around her.

She opened her eyes to see three hooded figures sword fighting their way through the crowds. One ran to her and began to untie her, they shouted, "Sirius, take the quick route back and tell them we're coming. It's more dangerous, but just try not to get followed".

Sirius nodded and Lily smiled when she realised who the three were. Sirius got onto his horse and rode out.

"Come on Remus," said James as he took Lily's hand and began to help her into the horse.

"Wait, Petunia! I can't leave her here," cried Lily.

"I'll get her, but we'll have to take the other route to be safe. We'll see you back at Hogwarts" answered Remus.

"Okay, but be safe," James shouted over the crowds cried of panic. He hoisted Lily onto his horse and they rode out of Durmstrang.

--&--

Remus crept up the castle stairs, slicing a few guards as he went until he came to a royal bedchamber. He pushed the door open to see a women about the age of nineteen sat on the bed, tear streaked.

"Are you Petunia? Lily's sister?"

The girl looked up and nodded whilst wiping her eyes, "Why?"

"Come with me" demanded Remus, moving his sandy-coloured hair from his eyes, "Don't worry, Lily sent me".

She took his hand and let him lead her to a horse which took them out of Durmstrang and into the forest.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews, sorry this is late, been busy. I should have another chappie up soon! And an answer to someones question, they knew she was a witch because she used the amulet against Durmstrang's army. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius rode up to Hogwarts, and burst through the castle doors, when Cammie greeted him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She held him back at arms length, then lent forwards and kissed him passionately.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, fussing.

"I've been gone for two days," he replied laughing, but she just shrugged.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here in about two weeks; they have to take the longer routes, now that they have Lily.

Cammie sighed, "I love you".

"I'd like to think so," he joked as she hit him playfully.

--&--

Lily and James had ridden in silence, secretly enjoying the fact that Lily had to wrap her arms around James. Finally, James said, "I told you so". In reply, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Don't start," she said not wanting another argument, and again they rode in silence.

After riding for the day, they decided to camp out. They were in a wooded area, which was empty for miles around. James started to light a fire as Lily prepared some food.

"That's it!" shouted James, "Can we please have some sort of conversation, the silence is killing me"

"Well maybe it's because whenever I speak, _you _have a go at me!"

"Can you blame me? I just saved you from being burned as a witch!" James threw back.

"Yes, yes, you were right, I was wrong! Happy now?"

"No!" he replied childishly, the truth was that he didn't want to argue but he was too stubborn to back down.

She rolled her eyes (again), and went back to cooking the food.

--&--

Remus and Petunia were riding through an overgrown forest, making idle conversation. Petunia's hair was blowing in the wind, Remus couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

"Thanks for saving my sister" Petunia piped up.

"No probs, James loves her and he is our king. Best friend or not" he chuckled, "I think we better camp here tonight."

She nodded and began to help him sort things out, she tied her hair back and began to lift things off the horse. As he set up the fire, he kept sneaking glances at her, not noticing her sneaking glances at him.

A piece of Petunia's hair fell across her face. Remus lifted his hand and tucked it behind her ear, her head snapped up at the touch.

"Sorry" he muttered blushing.

"Its fine" she smiled sheepishly, touching her cheek where his finger had been.

--&--

"Where to now?" asked Lily, her and James had been travelling for nine days, and were still angry at each other.

"I think we should stop here for the night," he replied and they started their usual nightly routine. After they had eaten their dinner, in silence, they went to get their sleeping bags out.

"Oh no! I've lost my sleeping bag!" cried Lily.

"Here…use mine" said James, handing his to Lily, but she refused to take it.

"No, you'll get cold!"

"So?"

"Why are you doing this? I haven't been nice to you since you rescued me"

"Because I still love you, and I don't want you to freeze to death," he replied as if it was obvious. She took the sleeping bag then laid it on the floor.

"I still won't sleep in it," she refused stubbornly.

"Fine," he sighed, as she started to make a bed for herself by the fire.

Just before James was about to go to bed, he walked up to Lily and placed a kiss on her cheek, sending tingles down her spine. "Goodnight" he whispered, "Oh and I thought I'd tell you, Mercedes and I are no-longer getting married. I found a loop hole in the agreement, I didn't tell you in the dreams because I wanted to tell you in person".

He was about to get into his sleeping bag when Lily asked, "Do you still love me?"

"I said so before, even if you don't love me," he replied frowning, and fell to sleep, not knowing if she still did.

--&--

Lily was unable to sleep; James' words kept running through her head. Not only that but the floor was really uncomfortable to sleep on. Does James think that I don't love him anymore? She thought, what if he finds someone else? Or gets engaged again?

She looked down at the necklace, that still hung around her neck, and decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew how she felt. She got out of her bed and went over to him. She knelt by his side and began to shake him lightly.

"James," she whispered, "James!" she shouted louder, he jumped up startled.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he panicked. She giggled, and replied.

"Nothing…I just forgot to tell you something"

"What was it?" he asked.

"That I love you too, and that I don't want us to fight anymore," he smiled and pulled her down next to him.

They both leaned closer, their lips brushing against each other, "That's good to hear" he whispered and pressed his lips against hers and they melted into the kiss. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, as she opened her mouth slightly. Their hands roamed each others bodies, pulling each other closer. Until finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I, er, I better go to sleep now" Lily said, kissing him on the cheek, "G'night"

She began to walk away when she felt James grab her hand a pull her onto his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sleep" she giggled.

"And leave me here by myself," he pouted, curling a strand of red hair around his finger.

"Well, I suppose I could sleep here" she replied, smiling, as she got under the covers and cuddled into James.

* * *

**Thanks for all you reviews, hope you like this chapter. Lily and James stopped arguing and there's a bit of Remus/Petunia in it. There's still another 6 chapters + epilogue to go, cause I've already wrote the story. Please review, I love opening my e-mail inbox and seeing them! Miss.Green Hat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 15**

Over a week had passed since the attack on Durmstrang and Remus and Petunia were getting along as if they had known each other for years.

"It sounds great living Hogwarts," laughed Petunia at a memory Remus just told her.

"It is," he agreed.

They had been riding for half a day and Remus thought it was time for a rest. "Let's rest here for a while".

"Okay," she replied, getting off the horse, "I'm going for a little walk".

"Be careful," he shouted after her.

About half an hour later, Petunia came storming up to him. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I ripped my dress," she said, lifting the end up to show him, "What am I to do now?"

"I have a spare in my bag" he replied then quickly added as an afterthought, "I grabbed it before we left"

She nodded as he handed it to her, he turned around whilst she undressed. He unconsciously kept sneaking glances at her, his temptation to kiss her rising. He turned his head again to ended up catching her eye.

"Were you watching me?" she teased.

"N-No," he stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, I was only joking with you," she replied, disappointed that he had not. She climbed onto the horse to carry on with their journey.

--&--

That night, Remus lay awake, thinking of how he was going to survive the next week. He looked over to where Petunia was sleeping peacefully; he sighed and closed his eyes trying to sleep.

Petunia heard his sigh and woke up; she opened her eyes and stared at him. Unable to get back to sleep, she walked over to him and sat by his sleeping form. Looking at his hair, she wished to run her hands through it, causing her to unconsciously do so.

It felt so soft yet sexy, she lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him. Then got up and went back to bed.

When Remus was sure she was no longer watching him, he lifted a finger to his lips and smiled.

--&--

The next day, they rode in silence, both consumed in their own thoughts. Petunia was sure Remus kept looking at her but assumed that she was just imagining it. The tingling in her lips from the night before was still there and would not go away.

Remus kept thinking over what last night had meant, why had she kissed him? Did she have feelings for him like he did her? Remus didn't know whether it was possible to fall in love in just a week, but he knew he was in love with her.

"I think we better stop for some dinner," suggested Petunia, breaking the silence. Remus agreed and got to work.

"Remus?" asked Petunia.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

The question shocked him, "erm…I don't know. I guess when you can't imagine your life without them, your heart beats faster every time they're around, and when they touch you, fireworks go off in your head. Why?"

"No reason," she replied, knowing that, that was exactly what she was like with him. "How did you know?"

"Because…I think I'm in love," he replied and tears filled her eyes but she held them back. He loved someone else, she should have known, he was perfect in her opinion, she wondered who it was.

"With you," he muttered the last part so she did not hear him.

--&--

Remus and Petunia were sat around the fire after setting up the fire for the night. Petunia seemed sad since the afternoon and Remus was worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but instead of telling the truth she put up a fake smile and replied.

"I'm fine".

"Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask another"

He took a deep breath, and asked, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

She blushed and looked down at the floor, "I thought you were asleep"

"What did it mean?" he pushed.

"It doesn't matter"

"Just give me a clue to what it meant," he pleaded.

She sighed, "Fine"

She walked over to him and planted her lips on his, shocked at first, Remus didn't react but once his brain began to process what was happening, he kissed her back.

"I like clues," He said, "Can I have more?" and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Wait," Petunia stopped him, "You said you thought you were in love?"

"I am," he replied, "with you. I thought it was obvious, I kept looking at you; couldn't think when you were around; stuttered most times I talked to you and…"

"Remus" she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she replied, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**Another chapter, no Lily/James in this chapter but there deifinatley will be in the next one. Thanks for all your reviews, 105 I'm so happy! This chappie would have been posted earlier but I've hurt my shoulder but it's not as painful as it was so I could type without wincing in pain. Please review, after all I put up with pain to give you this chapter, lol. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cammie and Sirius cuddled up on the sofa; Sirius was tracing patterns on her palm as she talked.

"Do you think there are okay?" she asked again.

"Cammie if you ask me that one more time…"

She sat up and smiled at him, "You'll do what?"

He sat in thought for a moment, then lifted her off him and walked out the room.

"Sirius!" she called after him, but when she got no reply, she got up and went after him. She stepped out the room and saw him enter the swimming pool.

"What's he doing in there?" she thought aloud, and followed him in. When she entered, there was no one around, "weird," she said, when all of a sudden she felt herself being lifted into the air. She laughed and squealed, "Sirius, put me down!"

"No," he chuckled, and carried her in his arms towards the pool. Noticing this she began to shriek.

"Sirius, don't," but it was too late as he threw her into the pool, whilst crying with laughter.

"That's what I'll do," he replied to he earlier question.

Fuming, she swam towards him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her. Looking around, she noticed he hadn't resurfaced yet.

"Sirius!" she shouted, panicking. "Sirius!"

"What?" he asked, startling her.

"Don't do that," she breathed out, and began to swim away but he caught her hand and whirled her around to face him.

"I can't breathe, you'll have to give me mouth to mouth," he sighed dramatically. She broke free form his grasp and lent down to kiss him, just before their lips met, she teased,

"Actually, I never was into first aid," swimming away, she left Sirius floating there, mouth agape.

"Cammie," he whined, "Please!" but she ignored him, and carried on swimming away.

"Oh, well if that's the way you want to play it," he muttered and ducked under the water, heading towards her. Being much faster, he caught up with her easily and grabbed her legs. She screamed as she fell under the water.

"Fine," she huffed, her hair dripping wet, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Extremely."

--&--

Meanwhile, Lily and James were lay next to each other asleep. That day they would arrive at Hogwarts, hopefully Remus and Petunia would be there also. James woke up first, and looked at the sleeping red head next to him. He leaned over to her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied, they just lay there, looking at each other for a few minutes.

"Are we gonna move anytime soon?"

"No," he said simply, and began to kiss her neck.

"James," she giggled, pushing him away, "We have to get going."

"Fine," he sighed, and reluctantly got up to get ready. When both were ready and had loaded the horse, Lily leaned in to give James a kiss but he stepped away, and mimicked, "We have to get going."

She rolled her eyes, and got on the horse after him.

--&--

"Stop it Remus," giggled Petunia, as Remus pulled his lips away from her neck, he looked up at her and smirked.

"Okay, I'll stop that," he replied, and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her smiling as he kissed her. She pushed him away slightly.

"I give in!" she sighed and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her on top of him. Falling over, she threw her head back laughing, her hair falling in front of her face.

Remus pushed the strands away, "I love you," told her sincerely.

"I love you too," she whispered, then she noticed a slight frown upon his lips, "What's up?"

"I just realised that once we got back to Hogwarts, we can't be together, because you're married to someone else."

Petunia didn't seemed fazed by this, instead she held a smirk upon her face, "Unless we see each other in secret."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Am I hearing right? A princess agreeing to a secret affair?"

"Well, I'm no princess, but yes."

"I like that answer," he pulled her closer to him, when all of a sudden he saw the position of the sun, "Oh shit, we're so behind schedule."

"Well then," Petunia mused, whilst playing with his shirt buttons, "It'll be alright if we're a little later then." And before he could protest, she kissed him passionately.

--&--

Their horse rode up the last few steps of Hogwarts palace, James had already arrived before them, and hence why the flags were out. Cammie and Lily had noticed their arrival and ran to meet them.

"We were so worried," fussed Cammie.

"I thought that maybe they'd caught you," Lily continued.

"No, we're fine," assured Petunia, "we just got a little caught up," she explained, taking a quick glance at Remus.

"Oh! You must be Petunia," smiled Cammie, Petunia nodded in return, "I'm Cammie, this is my brother James, King of Hogwarts," she pointed at the messy haired man that had joined Lily's side, "and this is my boy-friend, Sirius."

Sirius shook her hand and gave her a welcoming smile at which Cammie glared. Noticing this, Sirius held her hand comfortingly.

A while later, a maid scurried down and showed Petunia to her new room. Lily was in her old room by request, of course James was disappointed that she had not shared with him.

After everyone had got settled in, and ate, many were heading towards their beds. Cammie and Sirius were the first to retire, saying they wanted an 'early night'. James and Remus had both held their laughter when Sirius had winked at them behind Cammie's back.

Next to stand up was Petunia, "I'm off to bed too."

"I'll walk you to your room, wouldn't want you to get lost or anything," he offered, which she, of course, accepted. Both ignoring he confused glances they were been thrown.

Once they had left, Lily got of her seat and placed herself on James' lap, "I'm glad to be back."

"Promise you won't leave me again"

She cuddled into him, "Promise."

* * *

**Lots of fluff in this chappie, hope you liked it! Sorry bout the late update, banned me from updating for a bit cause I broke some rules on one of my other stories so... Thanks for all your reviews! Drama and angst still to come!**

**Chapters left:4 chappies + epilogue**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 17**

Lily woke to a lot of commotion going on outside. She wrapped her nightgown around herself and poked her head out the door. She stopped a servant and asked what was going on.

"The king announced that we are to have a ball for Halloween." Lily was so busy thinking of what a ball at Hogwarts would be like, that she didn't notice the maid leave and another take her place.

"Miss?"

"Yes," replied Lily, snapping out of her thoughts.

"The king asked me to give you this," she explained, handing her an envelope which she took gratefully.

"Thank you," muttered Lily, then the maid scurried down the hall. Closing the door, Lily sat on her bed and opened the letter. Inside held a note that read:

_Don't have breakfast, meet me at 10 o'clock in the entrance hall._

_James xx_

Lily looked at her watch and noticed that it read half past nine. She started to panic and dress quickly. When she arrived in the entrance hall, fifteen minutes late, James was stood waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised, as they intertwined their fingers.

"No probs," he reassured.

"So where are we going and why?"

"You mean you don't know what today is?" she shook her head, "It was two years ago, on this very day, that we met."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "I am so sorry, I completely forgot."

He waved her off, "Good job I remembered then," she giggled as he led her to a carriage that was waiting outside.

--&--

Sirius was sat in the hall eating his breakfast; Cammie was having a lie in. She had been looking a bit pale. She finally arrived and sat on the seat next to him. She began to put some food onto her plate, as she lifted it to her mouth; she dropped it back onto her plate.

"I don't feel much like eating," she said, standing up. "It's making me feel sick."

Sirius looked up at her retreating form quizzically but resumed eating soon after.

--&--

The beach was empty except for two people lay out on a blanket eating a picnic.

"I can't believe you did all this," smiled Lily, plopping a grape in her mouth.

"It wasn't that hard, I mean I already own the beach," he replied modestly.

"So! It was still really sweet."

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" Lily's eyes brightened.

"Absolutely! Wait, I don't have a swimming costume on me."

"Neither do I," said James as he began to undress, just leaving him in his boxers.

"James! Anyone could walk along here."

"No they couldn't. It is my private beach. Come on, it will be fun."

She pondered it for a minute, and then began to undo the buttons on her dress, until she was just left in her bra and knickers. James stood staring.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"Do you know you're bloody sexy!"

She laughed, "Thanks, now are we going to go swimming or not?"

--&--

Petunia was looking around the library in awe, never had she seen so many books in her life. She walked from section to section until she stopped at one that interested her:

**International Law**

She began to look across the rows of books, reading each title, hoping for one on divorce. Now she had escaped Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, where she had been married, maybe she could divorce. She was about to give up hope, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and hand her a book. She looked at the title and smiled.

"How did you know?" she whispered, so that no one would hear them.

"I must be psychic," he laughed as she turned around to face him.

"Well, thank you," she leant up to kiss him when footsteps approaching broke them apart.

"Remus, what are you doing?" asked Sirius, when he saw the two in such close proximity.

"Just helping Petunia with something," Sirius was about to question more when a maid hurried in.

"Master Sirius, Princess Cammie needs to speak to you now. It's urgent." His questioning face turned into one of concern and worry as he dashed out the library to Cammie.

--&--

Sirius ran into the room to see Cammie in tears and shaking.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

"I felt him in me, passing through me," she whimpered.

"Who?" asked Sirius confused, when he noticed the objects scattered around her. He picked up the book that lay on the floor.

"Dark magic!" he shouted, "Why are you doing this!"

"I didn't know," she sobbed, "I just thought it was normal magic, light magic."

"You shouldn't be doing magic at all, not after what happened last time."

Cammie wiped her eyes and stood up, "I won't let that happen again, I have control now."

"Even after what just happened?"

She glared at him, "You have no faith in me do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you don't do you?"

"Of course I do," he replied, his voice softening.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Sirius, just go," she said, her voice toneless.

"What?" he whispered, "Cammie, don't"

"Sirius, just go, we're over." She turned away from him, tears leaking from her eyes. Sirius took one last glance at her and left.

* * *

Another chapter finished! I don't know when I'll get the next up, just I've got loads of school work! I have already finished writing the story, but it's in my notebook so it's just me been bothered to type it up. Hope you liked this chappie, I was gonna have Cammie pregnant but then I realised thats really cliche so I changed it.

I'm really hyper cause my hermione time turner necklace came today, yey! So reviews will make me major hyper so please review, and does anyone know any good fanfics, I'm running short!

love Chloe (Miss. Green Hat) xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 18**

Cammie and Sirius' break up was big gossip in the castle. They were constantly avoiding each other, and both were always in a bad mood. James and Remus were worried about their friends that they had known all their lives. They tried talking to them but they would not listen. In the end, they gave up.

--&--

Petunia woke up and looked over at the man beside her, they had snuck into her room last night and hoped nobody would notice. She lay staring at him when footsteps approaching startled her.

"Remus," she whispered frantically shaking him awake, "Remus!"

He woke up startled, "someone is coming." He went wide-eyed as there was a knock at the door.

"Petunia, can I come in?" It was Lily.

"Wait a sec," Petunia called back, pulling a night gown over her, as Remus ran around the room, grabbing the clothes that were thrown around before clambering into the wardrobe.

Petunia swung the bedroom door open to face Lily.

"Only just got up?" laughed Lily.

"Erm…yeah," replied Petunia nervously.

"Okay, well I was wondering whether you fancied doing something today?"

Petunia glanced at the wardrobe and answered weakly, "I don't feel up to it, I feel a bit sick actually."

"Oh, okay," sighed Lily disappointed, "I hope you get better." And left, shutting the door behind her.

"Phew that was close!" exclaimed Remus as he fell out of the wardrobe.

"Yeah," agreed Petunia, "I hate having to sneak around like this."

"Me too, but we won't once you get your divorce."

"If I get my divorce," she corrected and headed off for a shower.

--&--

Having just been blown off by her sister rather abruptly who, to her, looked quite flustered, Lily decided to go see James. He too had blown her off last night, but she knew that he had been under stress lately. When she approached his chambers, she heard rapid footsteps, she turned her head to see James running towards her, looking as if he had just got dressed.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just working," he replied smiling and effulging her in a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt, but one of the maids wanted to know if the party was themed," came

a nasty, sly voice from behind.

"Hi Mercedes," greeted Lily cheerfully, but was instead of been greeted back, was glared at and ignored.

"No," replied James, formally to his ex-fiancé.

"Right," she snapped and stormed off.

James rolled his eyes, "Never got over me breaking our engagement."

"But she cheated on you! I thought she would be glad!"

"No, she wanted to marry me, because then she would be rich and queen."

Lily's mouth made an O shape, before been led of by James.

--&--

Cammie and Sirius had gotten worse, they wouldn't even come to dinner in case they bumped into each other. Lily was worried about Petunia's constant absence, but said nothing.

--&--

The night before the ball, Lily was lay in bed thinking of what was so important for James to have refused a night in with her, but she put it at the back of her mind, and fell to sleep.

Premonition

Petunia was lay next to her, stroking her hair. "I wish we could tell them," she said.

"So do I," replied Lily, in a familiar voice that wasn't her own.

"I'm just worried about how Lily will react," Lily nodded and leant down to kiss Petunia.

end premonition

Lily bolted upright. That was the first time she had, had a premonition. Petunia was having an affair, it explained the absences, but who's body had Lily been in? Then she thought of James' unexplained disappearances, and tears leaked onto her pillow.

"He's cheating on me."

* * *

**Another chapter, thanks for all your reviews, thats what makes me keep writing! Just a little question, what kind of ending do you want? I've wrote two endings, do you want:**

**- a cliched happy ending or**

**- a kind of sad ending with a twist?**

**Please review!**

**Steelo: **I'm glad you like Petunia/Remus, I was kinda nervous to see if anyone would like that pairing and yey, you did! Thanks for another review!

**Cooroo: **I'm gonna leave the whole Cammie magic thing to your imagination. I read your one-shot story, I forgot to leave a review, soz! but it was really good, different as well which I liked and the way the marauders were just friends with a girl wasfab cause most people don't put that in their stories. I really liked it! Thanks for your review!

**Love Chloexx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Lily saw no sign of James, or Petunia and assumed that they were together. She was helping with the final ball preparations when a glimpse of messy black hair caught her eye.

" James!" she called, as he stopped to look at her.

"Hey Lils, I can't talk, I'm busy."

"Oh, going to see Petunia?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I had a premonition of you and her together."

"You've been having premonitions!" he said excitedly, "That's great!" He went to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I know you and Petunia have been having an affair."

"That's ridiculous."

"I SAW YOU!" she shouted, causing people to stop and stare, including Petunia and Remus who had been passing.

"Lily, what's going on?" asked Petunia.

"Oh look, here's the bitch now!"

"Lily…what…why?" Petunia stuttered, as tears gathered in her eyes, Lily had never called her that before. By this time Cammie and Sirius had gathered around.

"Petunia, what's wrong?" asked Cammie, concerned.

"She's been having an affair with James, I had a premonition of her with a guy, and James has been absent lately and she was worried about how I would take it, so it must be him!"

"Is that what you had to go off!" shouted James, "I've been absent because I think Beuxbatons and Durmstrang know where we are, and we could all be in danger."

Lily looked at her feet and muttered, "So who is the guy that Petunia was with?"

"Me," came a voice, everyone looked up to see Remus hugging Petunia, "We've been together since the journey back from Durmstrang."

"So that's why you were late back," smirked Sirius, knowingly.

"Shut up Sirius," snapped Cammie.

"No! I'm sick of you snapping at me all the time," and he stormed out the castle, Cammie quick on his trail.

Everyone was still staring at the four in the middle, until James shouted, "Back to work." They scurried off, leaving them to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lily. I was afraid you would disapprove because I'm still married," apologised Petunia, hugging her sister.

"It's okay, I'm happy you've found someone besides from Vernon Dursley," she reassured.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Remus, taking Petunia's hand as James and Lily headed towards her room to talk.

--&--

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Cammie chased after Sirius.

"Sirius!" she shouted.

"What!" he said, turning around, "Come to have another go at me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "What the heck was that about? I never talk to you so how do you figure that I'm always having a go?"

"Exactly, you never talk to me and when you do it's snapping at me!"

"Yeah, well I did break up with you."

"You broke up with me!"

"Because you didn't have any faith in me!"

"No, you assumed I didn't but I did."

"That's what you're saying now!"

Sirius sighed, "Maybe it was all an excuse because you didn't love me."

"Oh yeah, of course I didn't love you," she shouted, rolling her eyes.

"See you just admitted it!"

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Off course I loved you, I still do. You're a right idiot sometimes."

"Marry me then," he blurted out.

"What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"You don't say that in the middle of an argument, especially when you don't mean it," she frowned.

"But I do mean it."

"No you don't," she cried, "You just said it in the heat of the moment. Been proposed to is meant to be romantic, not in the middle of an argument."

Crying still, she ran up the entrance steps leaving a broken-hearted man rooted to the spot.

--&--

"I'm sorry," both James and Lily said at the same time, causing them to laugh lightly.

"I should have paid you more attention, or at least told you what was going on."

"And I shouldn't have accused you, I was just really angry."

"You know I would never cheat on you, I love you," soothed James.

"I love you too," she replied as he leant down and kissed her passionately. Not letting their lips part, he pushed her down onto the bed as his hands moved slowly up and down her body. They parted for breath as Lily whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Let's not think about it then." He whispered back, kissing her deeply again as she pushed her body up against his seductively.

--&--

Back in the games room, Remus and Petunia were in a very compromising position of their own, but pulled apart when a maid spoke.

"Miss, this has just arrived for you." Petunia took the letter out if the maids grip and read it.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted, jumping up in the air, "I'm divorced, I'm no longer married to that wretched man."

Remus laughed and her and hugged her tightly.

"You know," she began, "That this means I can marry again," she looked into his eyes as he replied.

"That's very good to hear," he released her from his arms then took a small box from his jacket and got down on one knee.

Petunia gasped and squealed, "Yes!"

He glared at her, "I haven't asked yet!"

"Sorry."

"Will you Petunia Evans, marry me?"

"Yes! Like I'd say no." and she flung herself at him as he placed the ring on her finger. She kissed him gently on the lips and laughed, "And to think I've only just got divorced."

--&--

Lily woke up startled, breathing heavily. She noticed James lying next to her stir.

"What's up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dangers coming"

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews, 130, I'm so happy! I've still not decided whether to go for the happysorta clichedending or the sad ending with a twist, but most want a happy ending so I think I'll go with that. It does leave it open for a sequel with a happy ending so... Only one more chapter + epilogue to go! Please review!**

**James's Girl: **A new reviewer (I think)! Your the only person who wants a sad ending with a twist, the ending that I really want to write because I've never wrote a sad ending before and I kinda want too. I think I might do a sequel but with Harry instead, any suggestions for a pairing?

**HurleyGurl: **Another new reviewer! Thanks for your comments. I think I'll go for the happy ending because most want that. I hoped you like this chappie!

**Emerald Purity: **Lily was in Remus' body in the premonition that's why. Thanks for your review!

**Daisy Pixie: **I'm glad you like the Remus/Petunia pairing, and they'll definatley be together at the end, the other two pairings though depends on what ending I go with. Thanks for your review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Chapter 20**

Lily and James made their way down to the grand hall for the ball, when a jumping Petunia met them.

"Guess what!" she screeched, hardly containing her excitement, "We're getting married."

Lily hugged her sister, "Congratulations, but aren't you still married to Vernon Dursley."

"No, she got a divorce." Informed Remus, smiling. They held each other's hands, giving each other a quick kiss.

"So, how are you two?" asked Petunia.

Lily and James glanced at each other before replying, "We're fine."

The four made their way to the ballroom where Cammie was heading towards also.

"Hi," she greeted, "I guess you told them."

"Yeah," replied Petunia then turned towards James and Lily, "I told Cammie when I saw her before, Remus has already told Sirius."

Cammie looked at the floor at the sound of his name.

"Did something happen between you two? Sirius was a bit upset earlier as well but he was being really secretive"

"It's nothing," she muttered and they entered the ball.

--&--

It was 11o'clock and the ball was extremely lively. Remus and Petunia were at the back of the hall, whispering in each other's ears whilst Lily and James were dancing very close.

Cammie hadn't moved from her spot all night at the table but instead kept glancing at Sirius who was dancing with various random girls. Finally, a slow song came on and he approached her.

"Want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Unable to resist his grey yet warm eyes, she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. They closed their eyes and swayed to the music, loving the touch of each other.

When the song ended, they pulled away and looked at each other. Formally, Sirius took his hand and placed a kiss upon it then turned and left before she could say anything.

After she had gone, she felt something in the palm of her hand. She opened her clasped hand and saw a piece of paper. She unfolded it and written in Sirius' scrawl was a message:

_Meet me at midnight by the lake._

Utterly confused, Cammie sat down and counted down the minutes until she would find out what it was about.

--&--

At midnight, Cammie made her way down to the lake. When she arrived, the place was surrounded by candles and rose petals floated on the water surface. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Sirius standing there, holding a rose.

"Romantic enough?" he asked as her eyes filled with tears. He gave her the rose, which had a diamond ring in the centre. She took it out and gasped as Sirius got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" as this Cammie broke down in tears and flung herself on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she sobbed, "You're so perfect and I'm-I'm just a bitch!"

He laughed lightly, "No you're not. I love you, just the way you are."

"Really?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, so will you marry me?"

She nodded and kissed him passionately, realising just how much she missed the feel of his lips on hers. They parted breathless, and placed the ring on her finger. They put their foreheads together when all of a sudden screams could be heard from inside the castle.

--&--

The armies of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang were storming upon grand hall, being led by King Septimus. The music had stopped and maids and staff had fled whilst Hogwarts army, including James, drew their swords, ready to fight. But before they could attack, Lily ran in front of James.

"Don't! Please!" she begged, "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"So, this is the man that stole you away from us, who turned you and your sister traitors," sneered a familiar voice.

Lily turned to face her father, "Don't you speak of him as if he did wrong. I ran away, I turned against you, I'm the one that hates you!" she screamed.

"Don't speak to me like that, I am your father and you will respect me!" Her father raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare hit her again!" shouted James, standing in front of Lily.

Lily's father was too quick for anyone to act as he lifted his sword and stabbed it in James' gut. James staggered back and collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from him. Everyone went silent.

"James!" exclaimed Cammie, who had just entered. Both her and Sirius ran to James, Petunia and Remus following.

"Come on James, please don't die," Sirius pleaded, clutching James trying to stop the bleeding. But it was no use, James breathing became ragged as he clung to Cammie's hand, taking his last breath.

Petunia and Cammie broke into uncontrollable sobs, Remus comforting Petunia whilst Sirius shook his head in disbelief. Lily stood staring at the lifeless body of her lover, emotionless.

She slowly turned around to face the opposing army, her eyes burning with fury, when a voice cut through the silence.

"Oh no, is he dead? Aww, to think that I was responsible." The voice belonged to her father.

"You…You killed him, how could you? James is dead because of you!" Lily took a deep breath, it now only really hitting her, what had happened. "You bastard! Is it not enough that you abused me as a child and killed my mother, but now you have to take away the one thing I loved more then anything, I loved him and now he's gone!"

"He was our enemy!" replied her father.

"They're only enemies because you don't understand them. And they're not our enemies, they're yours!"

The ground began to shake, portraits fell of walls, people clung to each other as Lily's red locks, and green eyes turned pure black and her skin pale. Instead of the halter neck, she wore a long white robe that flowed past her feet.

The lights flickered and she levitated high into the air, she parted her hands and the ground where Beuxbatons and Durmstrang armies stood collapsed beneath them. The soldiers fell into a hole of darkness, saying their prayers. The ground closed, still leaving King Septimus standing.

Lily faced him and lifted her hands, bolts of lightening shot out of them, and hit Septimus. He screamed in pain, his skin burning before bursting into flames.

Everyone was looking at her as she descended to the floor. Rushing to James' body, grief swept over her and her hair and eyes turned back to their normal colour.

She lent over his body and wept, clinging to him. A tear rolled down her face and landed on his cut. As more tears rolled down her cheeks onto his cut, it began to heal. A few minutes later, his eyes fluttered open, his eyes looked around the room before fixing themselves on Lily. He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

The room broke out in cheers and scattered laughter as Cammie, Sirius, Petunia and Remus higged James in relief.

"Get off me," he said, shoving them off, they laughed lightly.

"We thought you were dead," said Sirius.

"I was, I could see this bright light but I was pulled back."

"It must have been Lily," informed Cammie, "You should have seen her, I'd never seen such power."

"I always knew," smiled James, kissing Lily lightly on the lips. She pulled him into a hug, needing him close to her.

"Don't scare me like that again," she whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"I won't," then he looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled, "What's with the white robe?"

* * *

**So there we are, finished! Only an epilogue left to post. What did you think of it? I was really stuck on how to finally ending. I (obviously) went with a happy ending, it wasn't too cliche was it? Please review, and luck out for a sequel because I should be starting to write one soon but I'm still stuck on a pairing cause loads want Harry/Ginny but I don't particularly like that pairing so it might be hard for me to write., any suggestions welcome (even slash)**

**Imight also be writing another Lily/James fic, Post-hogwarts that's gonna kinda be based on Just Married (you know the film), but it all depends on me actually getting off my arse and writing it. Thanks again for all your reviews and look out for epilogue and sequel!**

**cooroo: **I might go with Ron/Hermione, still unsure about the Harry/Ginny (that's only because I'm an obsessive Harry/Draco shipper). You got the happy ending, hope you liked it. Thanks for your review.

**James's girl: **Sirius and Cammie are engaged! I hoped you liked that bit, they're one of my fav Sirius/OC couples. And I could really do with a Beta when I write my sequel so if you want to do it, I'd be really grateful. Thanks for your reviews, I really really appreciate it!

**Hazel: **I know Mrs. Reynolds would probs give me some lecture,what is her obssesion with cliched endings and 'inference and deduction'? I always said our school was a mental hospital in disguise

**Daisy Pixie: **All the pairings are together, all happy, and hopefully not to cliche. The twist was gonna be that he stayed dead, then when I showed the funeral it'd also be Lily's cause she commited suicide, really angsty and dramarish but I had like the perfect ending with that though. Hope you enjoyed the chappie and please review!

**love Chloexx**


	21. Epliogue

**Summary: Lily is abused at home and is about to have an arranged marriage that she doesn't want but what her family don't know is that for over a year Lily has been meeting a man in her dream but she doesn't find out who he is until he helps her escape. What price will he pay for helping her? What price will he pay for loving her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from Harry Potter**

**Epilogue**

**Three years later…**

Lily was sat flicking through her photo album, when she spotted the picture of her and James' wedding, she looked at it fondly. Then noticed the picture of her coronation, it had been a disaster, her powers had gone a bit mental and she had turned everyone into animals, she smiled at the memory.

"What you smiling at?" asked James as he entered the room.

"Nothing, just thinking of when I became Queen two years ago."

"And what a beautiful queen you are," Lily rolled her eyes as James leant down to kiss her but she moved away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"James, I need to tell you something," Lily said, signalling for him to sit down.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Erm…I'm pregnant."

She waited for his reaction, when he lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Really?" he laughed, she nodded, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yeah, so you're happy about it?" Lily hoped for she had always wanted a baby.

"Absolutely, I can't wait until it's four."

"That's a long way off, but why?"

"So I can teach it to sword fight."

"No child of mine is holding a sword until they're at least 10."

"5?"

"No, how 'bout 9?"

"6? Please?"

"8 and that's as low as I'm going."

"Fine 8," he agreed huffily.

"Aww, did Jamsie not get his way," she mocked, he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"It's not fair that poor Harry won't get to hold a sword until he's 8."

"Harry?" he nodded as she laughed.

"What's wrong with Harry?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, exiting the room.

"Come on," he whined.

"No!" she shouted back.

"I'll tickle you." She stopped and looked at him.

"You wouldn't," he smiled mischievously before she ran away squealing as he chased after her and pinned her against the wall.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing, it's fine!" she laughed as he released his grip.

"Oh, I hate it," James said, Lily went to hit him playfully but he caught her hand and instead placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Finished! Complete end! I can't believe it's finally finished. Don't think I'm gonna do a sequel cause I can't think of a plot line or pairing that I like. Hope you liked the epilogue, thanks to all that reviewed. erm...nothing else really. Just thanks!**

**Miss.Green Hat xx**


End file.
